Taking Chances
by Taylorshmaylorgirl
Summary: What if Bella hadn't jumped off the cliff... What if Alice hadn't come back... What if Edward didn't try to kill himself...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples this is my first time doing fanfiction so bare with me! Basically i just want to tell what i think should have happened! so here go's!!!**

* * *

I was about ready to jump when a warm hand grabbed my arm. "Bella are you crazy? Can't you see that it's turning into a hurricane?" Jacob said. I turned around and i saw in his eyes that he was right so i backed away from the edge. "Sorry. I guess i just didn't want to sit around all day." i said. "I'm sorry too. I've been so busy with the pack I've abandoned you. But next time you get bored can you please not act so crazy?" He started chuckling. "Sorry." i said looking down at my feet feeling like a little kid that had stolen a cookie before dinner. "Come we have to get over to the hospital." he said all playfulness gone.

On our way to the hospital Jacob filled me in on Harry. I felt so bad for Sue and Seth and Leah and Charlie. When we got there he was in surgery. Charlie was there and i sat with him for a little while. Apparently the it was a long surgery, but i guess it feels that way about all of them. so Jake and i left and went to his house. It was a quiet car ride but i guess neither one of us knew what to say. Once inside his house we crashed on his sofa. It didn't take either one us of long to fall asleep. But he fell asleep first. As I listened to his even breaths i realized that today was my goodbye to Edward. I had chosen Jacob over Edward. I had made the choose to listen to Jacob and back away from the edge instead of jump and by doing so i had chosen Jacob. Edward is gone. He has been gone for months and he's not coming back. He doesn't love me and today i let go of my love for him and i am now moving with my life. With Edward i couldn't ever have kids or a normal family. Sure i would have had the rest of the Cullen's but i wouldn't ever be able to hold my own child in my arms. I can have it now, i can have it now possibly with Jacob. Jacob had gotten my out of my depression. He has made me better again. Without him i would still be walking around like a zombie. I already love Jacob like a friend but maybe it could become more than that. And finally today i got the closure that i hadn't had before and i could feel the whole starting to mend like it had been doing ever since i started hanging out with Jacob. So today i chose him, i chose Jacob. I knew i would have to tell him about my conclusion at some point but right now it was time for me to see the back of my eyelids...

When i woke up Jacob was still asleep. His chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. I smiled at how perfected he looked. I was really stiff so i started stretching and i accidentally woke him up. "Hey." he said as he stretched as well. "Hey." i said back. Then i turned facing him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Jacob i need to talk to you about something."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples this is my first time doing fanfiction so bare with me! Basically I just want to tell what I think should have happened! So here go's!**

I was about ready to jump when a warm hand grabbed my arm. "Bella are you crazy? Can't you see that it's turning into a hurricane?" Jacob said. I turned around and I saw in his eyes that he was right so I backed away from the edge. "Sorry. I guess I just didn't want to sit around all day." I said. "I'm sorry too. I've been so busy with the pack I've abandoned you. But next time you get bored can you please not act so crazy?" He started chuckling. "Sorry." I said looking down at my feet feeling like a little kid that had stolen a cookie before dinner. "Come we have to get over to the hospital." he said all playfulness gone.

On our way to the hospital Jacob filled me in on Harry. I felt so bad for Sue and Seth and Leah and Charlie. When we got there he was in surgery. Charlie was there and I sat with him for a little while. Apparently it was a long surgery, but I guess it feels that way about all of them. So Jake and I left and went to his house. It was a quiet car ride but I guess neither one of us knew what to say. Once inside his house we crashed on his sofa. It didn't take either one us of long to fall asleep. But he fell asleep first. As I listened to his even breaths I realized that today was my goodbye to Edward. I had chosen Jacob over Edward. I had made the chose to listen to Jacob and back away from the edge instead of jump and by doing so I had chosen Jacob. Edward is gone. He has been gone for months and he's not coming back. He doesn't love me and today I let go of my love for him and I am now moving with my life. With Edward I couldn't ever have kids or a normal family. Sure I would have had the rest of the Cullen's but I wouldn't ever be able to hold my own child in my arms. I can have it now; I can have it now possibly with Jacob. Jacob had gotten my out of my depression. He has made me better again. Without him I would still be walking around like a zombie. I already love Jacob like a friend but maybe it could become more than that. And finally today I got the closure that I hadn't had before and I could feel the whole starting to mend like it had been doing ever since I started hanging out with Jacob. So today I chose him, I chose Jacob. I knew I would have to tell him about my conclusion at some point but right now it was time for me to see the back of my eyelids...

* * *

When I woke up Jacob was still asleep, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. I smiled at how perfected he looked. I was really stiff so I started stretching and I accidentally woke him up. "Hey." he said as he stretched as well. "Hey." I said back. Then I turned facing him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Jacob I need to talk to you about something."

I took a deep breath, breathing Jacob's scent. He stared at me with a confused look on his face and hint of worry. I had to get this right without sounding crazy. I looked Jacob straight into the eyes, his big dark eyes. They looked as though they were seeping into my soul, seeing farther into me than just my physical appearance.

"Bells honey what is it? You're making me nervous." Jake said in a soft tone. "Jacob I…" I started but was interrupted by the door opening. Billy had apparently come home without us realizing. With one look on his face I saw that the news wasn't good at all. Billy looked at me and Jacob. "Bella you should be getting home. Charlie needs you." He said. Jake and I both knew that Harry had passed. I got up from the couch and said goodbye to Billy.

I left with Jacob close behind me. I didn't know how he was going to react but I figured he would go run for a while to clear his head. I opened the truck door but hesitated and turned toward Jacob. He was starring at his feet. He looked up at me and his eyes were red but I could tell that he wasn't going to cry he was just sad. Instinctively I gave him a hug. I had to get on my tip toes reach up to him seeing as how he had gotten so tall. He wrapped his arms around me, not quite a bear hug but sweeter. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I snuggled my head into his. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay there forever never moving, never aging, never getting hungry or tired. I could hear his heart beat keeping time with mine, something I could never have had with Edward.

"I better get going." I said as I stepped away from him and got in the truck. Right as I was going to close the door he stopped me. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He was starring at his feet again while holding the door. I figured he didn't want me to see him upset like this. Without looking up he asked me "What were you going to tell me." I had forgotten about it with the news about Harry. "It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you later." I said. He looked up at me, his face almost pleading. "Bella please," was all he said and that's all he needing to say. I could tell he didn't want to have to focus on Harry right now. He wanted to leave Billy alone. "Hop in." I said. I let him drive so he could have something to do. Instead of taking me home he headed toward the place where we ride our bikes. I was surprised but I didn't object. Once we got there he put the car in park and turned the key. He turned toward me. "Now what were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Jake… Today I realized something. When I was about to jump and you stopped me I realized that Edwards gone. He's not coming back and that I need to accept it. I realized that I need to move on and over these past few months you've help me do that. But I had to admit it and now I have." Something then accrued to me. "I also realized that everyday that I waste waiting on him to come back I waste a possible day of happiness and with Harry dying and Victoria hunting me I realize that I might not have that many of those left. So I'm choosing you. I want you Jacob. I want happiness with you. And I want to move forward with you and take that step into a relationship that I have been denying. I want you Jacob Black and I am 100% sure that I am falling for you so I want to take that step with you if you'll have me." I signed, glad that I had finally gotten that of my chest. But then it accrued to me, what if he didn't want me? What if he rejected me? I looked down at my hands feeling nervous. I was just barely looking at him through my eyelashes. He was beaming. He was smiling from ear to ear. He had completely forgotten about Harry. "If I'll have you? Bella, I've been waiting months for you to say that." I looked up at him fully. His smile wasn't the new smile and not a mixture of the new and old but the old. The smile I had missed so much. Then Jacob leaned toward me. He was only millimeters away from my lips when he stopped. "Of course I'll have you." He whispered. Then I leaned in closing the gap between our lips. He kissed me with such love that I knew he loved me. He kissed me with such fierceness that I knew he wanted me. Again I knew I could never have done this with Edward. He would have said it was too dangerous and refuse. But with Jacob I knew I was safe. I wrapped my hands around his neck, loving his warmth. He knotted one hand in my hair while the other was on the small of my back and he used it to pull me closer to him. Everything was absolutely wrong. Victoria was after me, Harry was after me but at this moment everything was perfect.

When we finally parted I looked up at him at he was smiling again, starring down at me with such loving eyes. I scooted into his side and rested on him for a while. I could feel his hot breath hitting my hair. I could hear his heart beat. I could smell his amazing scent. "I really need to go. Charlie needs me." I said, not wanting to go. That's the sad thing about happy moments. They must come to an end. "Ok. I'll see you soon." He said. He started to move around now. "What are you going to go do?" I asked. "Probably run for a while." He answered, just as I had guessed. Right when he was about to open the door I grabbed his arm. "What do you think your doing?" I asked. He looked at me confused but then he understood. He kissed my cheeks first, then my forehead, then my lips. It was supposed to be short and sweet but I grabbed his neck, pulling him in before he could turn away. It lasted only a few seconds but it was just what I needed. "I see you tonight." He said. Before I could ask about the change in plans he was gone. I scooted over and turned on the car. I didn't need to put on the heat because it was still warm from Jake's presents. I headed home with the smell of Jacob in my car…


End file.
